


Will You Be Mine?

by fireflyangelxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyangelxx/pseuds/fireflyangelxx
Summary: “Feyre, darling, will you be mine for the day?”modern AU setting where Rhys flirts with Feyre every day trying to go out on a date with her.





	Will You Be Mine?

“Feyre, darling,” a familiar drawl had her stifling a groan that almost slipped from her mouth. She tried to ignore the boy that slid into the seat beside her for English. When it was obvious that he was not going to evacuate the seat, Feyre turned to the insufferable male.

“What do you want, Rhys?”

His smile was blinding. “Will you be mine for the day?”

It was always the same line every day in class. Due to free seating, Rhys made sure to always snag the chair next to Feyre. Those were always his first words.

She let out her long, suffering sigh as Rhys laughed, a clear crystal sound that rang around the classroom. Other students were already beginning to stare, as they always did when they noticed Velaris’s most popular boy flirting with a nobody painter. But Rhys had been doing this for three weeks now since Feyre broke it off with Tamlin.

At first Rhys’s flirting was agonizing and seemed to be taunting, but after awhile, Feyre realized she liked talking to him and he knew it made her happier. But Feyre wasn’t really ready to go out with him yet--he still _was_ the most popular boy.

“How many times do I have to say no?” Feyre rolled her eyes though it was good natured. She had grown used to Rhys’s teasing now.

“Every day until you say yes, of course.” Rhys grinned. “It’s just one day, Feyre. COme on, I promise if after one day you don’t like it I’ll stop asking.”

Feyre fiddled with her pen. She had heard this speech a thousand times already but she had never thought about saying yes to Rhys before. He was admittedly a very handsome boy, but it almost felt like betrayal to Tamlin if she went on a date with Rhys. Even if it was only for a day.

Feyre ground out that thought. Tamlin didn’t control her anymore and she could choose to go out with any boy she wanted. “Okay.” She found herself saying, before she could even process her words.

Rhys’s violet eyes lit up. “Really?” He sounded surprised, as if he hadn’t thought she was say yes. Feyre didn’t even know she was going to say yes. She flushed, her cheeks flaring red as she realized with horror that she had indeed agreed. “Can I pick you up after school? There’s this excellent diner you have to try.”

She wanted to take back her words. Rhys was...well, _Rhys_. He was out of the league for her. She wanted to snap at him that she hadn’t meant it and she would never want to go out with him no matter how many times he asked.

But the words didn’t come. Some part of her, inside, secretly wanted to give this date a try. Rhysand was one of the nicest boys Feyre had met while being at Velaris High, and she found that she didn’t mind going out with him, even if it would end up only being a day.

“Sure, where do you want to meet?”

At this point, everyone around them was ogling her. They were plenty used to Feyre refusing Rhys’s supposedly irresistible offer, and Feyre knew that all the girls were jealous that Rhys only ever showed interest in her. She had no idea why Rhys only targeted her, though, she was just an art student struggling to get through high school.

“Art building?” Rhys flashed her a brilliant, white smile. He knew she had art last. She nodded her head in confirmation, just as the last bell rang, indicating the start of school. As she turned away from Rhys, she felt a stir of butterflies in her stomach and found that she was excited for this afternoon.

\---

“What has gotten _into_ you?” Mor asked at lunch as Feyre fidgeted in her seat. “I’ve never seen you so restless before.” The two of them were alone for the day, without Lucien to join them. The red-haired male tended to swing between Feyre and Tamlin, and today he was notably absent. “And you’ve been avoiding talking about something. Tell me, Feyre!” She begged.

Feyre had been itching to tell Mor all of lunch but she didn’t know how to say it nicely. Finally, she gave in and blurted out. “I’m going on a date with your cousin.”

“Rhys?” Mor squawked. “You’re going out with _Rhys_?”

Feyre nodded faintly.

The golden-haired girl fanned her face and beamed. “You finally said yes! You know that’s all he talks about at home? ‘I asked Feyre again today’ or ‘Feyre won’t say yes’ or ‘What do I do to make her say yes?’ He’s _obsessed_ with you.”

The artist buried her face in her hands. “He is not!” She protested. “He’s just an ass and wants to tease me relentlessly. No offense of course,” she added.

Mor just laughed breezily. “None taken. And come on, you know he’s not that bad. Rhys does everything intentionally but his intentions aren’t always geared towards embarrassing you.”

Feyre peered at her best friend. “Are you implying that he genuinely wants to go out with me?”

The golden-haired girl just shrugged, though a faint smile tugged at her lips. “Mor!” Feyre tried to reach for her friend’s hand so she could demand that she tell her but just at that moment, the bell rang.

Mor giggled and batted Feyre’s hand away as she stood up, slinging her bag onto her shoulder. “Enjoy your date!” She sang, winking at Feyre as she danced away, ignoring Feyre’s groan.

\---

When the day ended, Feyre walked out of the art building and found Rhys lounging against the side of the building. “Hello, Feyre, darling,” he grinned, pushing off the wall in one casual movement. “Ready for our date?”

“Is it really a date?” Feyre countered. “I just took pity on you and said yes. And because I want you to stop asking me.”

Rhys ignored her and offered her his arm. “Come on, my car is this way.”

Feyre frowned at his elbow. “People still do that?”

“Would you rather hold my hand?” Rhys asked, raising his eyebrows as he extended his hand instead.

She scowled at him and stalked past him. “I’d rather just walk next to you. Without touching.” He smirked, as if he was expecting this answer and Feyre ignored the hammering of her heart. She couldn’t quite believe she had agreed to Rhys’s ridiculous date as well.

She was dressed in a casual pink t-shirt and a pale yellow cardigan. Her jeans, frayed at the knees, were a faded blue color and suddenly Feyre felt a bit self-conscious about her outfit. Rhys had a white t-shirt on, with a leather jacket casually slung across his back. His hands, tucked in his jeans’ pockets, made him look infinitely more relaxed than Feyre could ever accomplish.

He glanced at her, his deeply blue eyes sparkling violet. “Admiring the view?” He grinned at her.

She found herself flushing even though she hadn’t been admiring him at all. Though Rhys was noticeably handsome, Feyre had never thought she would think of him like that. “Don’t be so conceited,” she snapped as they reached the side of his car. She opened the passenger side and slid into the leather worn seat, trying not to sink too far in her seat when she realized that Rhys drew a BMW and he was undoubtedly rich. 

Rhys sank into the driver’s seat and turned the key to start the car. It purred as it came to life and within moments they were sliding out of the parking lot and cruising down the streets of Velaris. “Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” Feyre asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“No,” Rhys smirked. “That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?”

“Asshole,” Feyre muttered under her breath.

“Keep calling me that all night and you’ll find yourself falling in love,” Rhys winked at her. “Especially if we take things to my house tonight.”

Feyre really, really wanted to hit him in that moment but she didn’t want him to swerve off the road. She settled for scowling out the window, ignoring him. They sat in the silence for the next ten minutes until Rhys pulled up in front of a small diner. Feyre peered at the sign and her eyebrows flicked up. “The Sidra?”

“It’s not a popular place but it’s a spectacular diner,” Rhys was already at her passenger door and opened it for her, offering her a hand. She ignored it and got out without his help, nudging him aside so she could get a clear view of the diner.

It was small, it’s name printed on the top of the simple brick building. There was nothing special about it but Feyre found herself drawn to its coziness. “I hang out here a lot,” Rhys said from next to her, closing her door. “Come on, I’ll show you why I love coming here so much.”

He took her hand this time, not even asking for her permission. Feyre wanted to yank her hand away but she decided if she was going to have dinner with Rhysand, she might as well try to act the part of a date. Date, she reminded herself, didn’t mean girlfriend.

They entered the small diner and Rhys called out a greeting to someone. “Cassian! Azriel! I didn’t know you were coming here tonight.”

“We weren’t,” said the long-haired one, who stood to clap Rhys on the back in greeting, causing Rhys to yank her forward a bit and Feyre tried not to trip into the other boy’s back. “But Mor--”

The second boy elbowed the first, cutting him effectively off mid-sentence. But Feyre had already heard the name and she scowled slightly. Mor had tipped her off to these strange boys? Who _were_ they? They were obviously in Rhys’s crowd but Feyre wasn’t familiar with his friends.

“Who did you bring today, Rhys?” The other boy asked, his hair closely cropped, his eyes cool and calm as he gazed at her.

“Today?” Feyre echoed, “Does Rhys do this often?”

“If you mean bring girls around, sure--” The first one began again but this time Rhys shot him a glare to shut him up.

“I invite people to come to...have a meal with me sometimes,” Rhys coughed, trying to maintain a polite mask. “Mostly I ask them about homework. I tend to, ah, not do homework often.”

Feyre had to hide her smile at that. Rhysand? Not be the perfect student? It was hard to imagine, especially with his impeccable style. “Are you ever going to introduce us?” The second boy asked Rhys, tilting his head in Feyre’s direction. “Or are you going to let us pretend that we don’t know Feyre Archeron?”

She started in surprise. The boy with the shorter hair and hazel eyes was still looking at her. He stuck out his hand and Feyre tried to receive the handshake, only to realize her hand was still clamped in Rhys’s. She quickly let his go so he could shake the boy’s hand. “I’m Azriel,” he said quietly.

“Feyre, but you seem to already know that already.”

“Hard not to when Rhys tries to find every chance to talk to you,” the first boy grinned. “I’m Cassian, by the way.”

Rhys was rubbing his right hand against his cheek, looking for all the world like he wished he had chosen somewhere else to eat. “Mor told you about my date with Feyre?” He turned to her. “You told her, didn’t you?”

“I had to tell someone,” Feyre rolled her eyes. “It’s not every day I agree to go on a date with you, Rhys. You’re the type of guy who would usually have nothing to do with a nobody like me.”

Rhys was watching her with those careful eyes. “You’re not a nobody.”

She blushed under his gaze and turned mechanically to an empty table. “Let’s just get this over with,” she mumbled, “I have homework to do tonight.”

“It’s a Friday,” Cassian said helpfully.

Feyre shot him a withering glare despite just meeting him. He laughed loudly at that but let Azriel drag him out of the diner. “Nice meeting you!” Cassian hollered, “I hope we see you again soon!”

Rhys only groaned before burying his head in his arms. Feyre studied him. She didn’t know Rhysand could be so mortally embarrassed and disarmed. She always imagined him as calm and collected, his face a mask of impossible perfection. When Rhys raised his head, he gave her a tentative smile. “I really hope they didn’t just ruin this date for us.”

Feyre gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She found this all pretty endearing; it was nice to see that Rhys could be ruffled. At school, he was always being paraded about and Feyre had felt as though every interaction he made with her was to make her the headline of every gossip. She studied him a bit closer; maybe he didn’t really have such a big agenda after all.

A waitress came by, her tag said _Amren_. Rhys greeted her by name and she seemed to know him well. When asked, Feyre ordered a small meal of fettuccine, impressed by the wide variety this diner had. 

Rhys was studying her as if he had never seen her before. “What?” Feyre blinked at him. “Why are you just creepily watching me like that?”

“I--” He stumbled with his words. “You’reveryprettytoday.” He mumbled into his shirt.

“What?” She leaned forward to try to catch his words. He had jumbled them all together so that she couldn’t decipher them.

“You’re very pretty today.” Rhys repeated, this time lifting his head and pronouncing each word carefully. There was a slight tinge of red on his cheeks and he ducked his head when Feyre didn’t reply. “I just wanted to tell you that. I’ve been wanting to say that since...hell, since I saw you the first day of school freshman year.”

“Freshman year?” Feyre couldn’t help but widen her eyes in shock. “There’s no way you could have noticed me back then. I was...I was…” She didn’t know how to finish that sentence without sounding utterly pathetic.

“Extraordinary.” Rhys finished for her.

She opened and closed her mouth. Rhys laughed, a bit nervously, “This isn’t really how I imagined I would say it, but I guess it had to come out sooner or later. I didn’t want to risk forgetting later since I know this night is probably the only night I’m going to get. Especially,” he added sourly, “with my friends crashing our date like that.”

Feyre couldn’t help the giggle that came from her mouth. “It was nothing, really. But thank you.”

The food came before she could say what popped up in her mind: Rhys was undoubtedly beautiful. And Feyre would die of embarrassment before she ever admitted that to the boy.

She dug in, aware of Rhys watching her as he also ate. They were quiet for so long that Feyre almost didn’t expect conversation for the rest of the dinner, although she felt comfortable sitting in the booth with him. For once, she didn’t feel as though she was being played by him and that maybe Mor was right: Rhys genuinely wanted to talk to her.

“You paint, don’t you?”

She jumped a little at the sudden sound of his voice. “Yes, I do.” She wanted to keep it at that, but Rhys smiled, a rare blooming one that spread across his face, lighting up even those violet eyes of his.

“My mother used to paint.”

There was a finality in those words that made Feyre pause. “Used to?” She asked carefully.

Rhys just shook his head. “I’ll tell you on the next date,” his eyes were playful as he said them. Feyre found herself smiling slightly herself, even though her mind screamed at her to refuse his offer and tell him tonight was the only night she was going to allow this to happen.

When the dinner was over, Rhys took her hand and she let him lead her out of the diner. “The dinner was really good,” she admitted, “I’m going to come back here more often. I never knew heaven existed in this city.”

Rhys’s eyes were alight with amusement. “I told you you wouldn’t regret going out with me. Do you want a ride home?”

“Yes, please.”

She let him open her door and help her in. She was starting to feel a bit sleepy and tired so when Rhys drove her home, she didn’t deign to say anything. The evening had been calm and surprisingly enjoyable, and Feyre was glad to leave it at that. She never knew she could have just a nice night with a boy like Rhys.

When he parked in front of her house, he helped her out. As she hoisted her back onto her shoulder, Rhys squeezed her hand to catch her attention. “Tomorrow?” He asked.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, Rhys, you don’t get to ask your daily question.”

Rhys’s lips twitched upwards. “I’m free after 1. Can I come pick you up? Are you free? We don’t have to you know. Is there a better time for you? I can clear my morning, I--” He halted quickly, shutting his mouth against the torrent of words that had come out. Feyre felt a stir of something--longing to agree to his words.

“Never mind,” Rhys said abruptly, making to turn away.

“No, wait,” Feyre’s voice caught in the wind but he still heard her. “I’d like to meet up again tomorrow. 1 is fine for me.”

Rhys’s eyes lit up. “I’ll be here,” he promised and he let her hand go.

She bit her lip and stood there for a moment, before she quickly turned and fled up the path, wondering why she had agreed, wondering how easily she had allowed herself to open up to this boy.

\---

They hung out for Saturday, and then for Sunday, and then for the next two weeks as well. They didn’t do much outside of hanging out and enjoying each other’s company, but Feyre enjoyed every moment of it.

So when he came into class the next Monday, three weeks after that fateful Friday where she had first agreed, she was ready as he grinned and said. “Feyre, darling, will you be mine for the day?”

She had turned to him and kissed him, quick and sure, regardless of who was watching. “I’ll be yours every day.”


End file.
